penyangga
by WhereMyNoodle
Summary: Terlambat ku memang selalu terlambat. Ku memang pantas disebut manusia paling bodoh di dunia. ini fict dah Qynt edit.


Maaf penyakit lupa N malas punya Qynt makin akut aja deh, lupa klo punya fic yang gantung, alurnya nggak jelas, mana dah ada yang ngasih review lagi. Jadi ini Qynt selesein, meski susah banget rasanya mana Hyu maunya ini fic diganti jadi bloody lagi genrenya. Habis susah payah ngiket Hyu di pohon jambu pake tali jemuran. Qynt mulai yah, ntar kebanyakan babling. Oh iya ni fic Qynt edit soalnya compi lama rusak jadi data-data semua rusak deh. Ni juga Qynt gak tau tingkat bedanya ma yang lama banyak pa sedikit.

Kalau seandainya aja ada yang nunggu ini fic Qynt mohon maaf (bow, deep bow).

Rated: T

Pairing: NaruSasu

Genre: Romance

Warning: BL, misstype, cursing, OOC, bahasa amburadul, GJ, dll, dsb.

Disclaim: Naruto by Masashi kishimoto,Just One by Hoobastank, Penyangga by Qynt.

Summary: Terlambat, ku selalu terlambat. Ku memang pantas disebut manusia paling bodoh di dunia.

**PENYANGGA**

Sebuah pesawat pribadi terbang melintasi langit Tokyo. Laut yang semula biru berubah menjadi lautan beton. Terdapat seorang pemuda dan asistennya yang manis duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai bandara tuan Namikaze-Uzumaki." Pemuda dihadapannya sama sekali tak menanggapi. Mendapati sikap atasannya yang sering berubah mood. Sang asisten menjelaskan jadwal hari ini secara terperinci. Satu jam lagi ada rapat dengan para pemilik saham, malamnya menghadiri undangan pesta Sakura Haruno.

"Mengenai hadiah sudah ku carikan waktu kita di Moskow."

"Hm, lukisan yah Sakura pasti suka."

"Naruto sudah saatnya kau mencari teman hidup, sudah lama kau sendirian bukannya,"

"Hinata cukup, kita tak perlu membahas ini."

Mereka berdua duduk dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya tuan muda sekaligus pemilik NU menapakkan kaki di depan gedung miliknya. Masih ada 40 menit lagi sebelum rapat dimulai, tapi dia harus cepat rancangan rapat hari inipun dia sama sekali tak tahu. Dan bergegas pergi ke ruang kerjanya.

**I WANNA LIVE I WANNA LEAVE I WANNA OPEN UP AND BREATH**

Dan rapatpun dimulai. Seperti biasa para orang tua kolot yang secara beruntung memiliki sebagian sahamnya. Meremehkannya karena umur Naruto yang masih muda, umurnya baru genap 25 tahun tanggal 10 ini. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa apa-apa, sudah empat tahun dia menangani "kerajaannya" ( karena secara hukum dia dilegalkan bekerja ketika sudah berumur 21 tahun). Bahkan dalam beberapa kasus dia sanggup menyelesaikan masalah "kerajaannya", menyelamatkan cabang perusahaannya dari kebangkrutan bahkan lebih.

"Sebenarnya apa mau para orangtua kolot ini, menjemukan."

**I WANNA GO I WANNA BE I WANNA FEEL IT CONTANLY**

'Akhirnya selesai juga, empat jam bersama kakek-kakek tak tahu diri itu membuatku pusing. Sepertinya mereka tau bagaimana cara mengurangi umurku, membuatku mati muda. Saat seperti ini paling enak tidur didekat Sasuke menggunakan kakinya sebagai bantal. Kapan ya terakhir kali ku melakukannya o iya, sebulan yang lalu di apartemen Sasuke sebelum ku berangkat ke Moskow.'

**FLASHBACK**

"Bisa kepalamu menyingkir dari kakiku, kau pikir tidak berat apa." Seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang asiknya tidur di pangkuan, tak mempedulikan tatapan dingin pemilik sepasang kaki, Sasuke Uchiha. Masih dengan asiknya dia menyamankan posisi tidurnya, menganggap sepasang kaki itu merupakan bantal terbaik sepanjang masa.

"Kenapa sih, lagi pula kau masih tetap bisa memeriksa tugas murid-muridmu. Ku mau tidur sebentar badanku serasa mati rasa." Sasuke akhirnya menyerah.

"Terserah apa mau mu."

"Kau memang sahabat yang baik." Naruto masih aja menyamankan posisinya, buat yang punya kaki semakin jengah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi bukankah dia juga yang menawarkan diri buat jadi kakak Naruto waktu itu, ah jangan dipikirkan, semakin dipikir semakin pusing.

"Jam berapa kau berangkat ?"

"Jam delapan, kenapa,mau ikut?"

"Ku hanya menawarimu makan malam disini, akan ku buatkan spaghetti kesukaanmu yang ekstra pedas."

"Sebenarnya itu yang ku tunggu sejak tadi. He, he."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Sampai rumah juga. Kimimarou bisa tunggu aku sebentar setelah mandi aku ingin kau mengantarku ke apartemen Sasuke."

"Iya tuan Naruto." Naruto keluar mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Kabuto dengan setia membukakan pintu untuk Naruto dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Mengantar Naruto ke ruang tengah, setelah memberikan beberapa folder dari perusahaan untuk majikannya, dia pergi.

'Hari ini energiku terkuras habis. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau jarak Moskow-Tokyo itu jauh, ku lelah. Belum ada dua jam aku sampai dari bandara tapi apa yang kudapat. Tuntutan-tuntutan, memeriksa dan mencari celah kesalahanku, aku ini manusia bukan robot yang tak punya rasa, dasar para kakek peyot, apa mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah bau tanah.'

Naruto terus berjalan menuju ruang baca, di bukanya beberapa folder dari persahaannya. Walau sudah mempunyai wakil di setiap cabang bahkan di perusahaan pusat sekalipun. Tapi tetap dia harus memeriksa keadaan semuanya. Setelah selesai berkutat dengan semua folder yang bisa buat orang ubanan itu, dia mencoba menenangkan pikiranya, pandangannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada cahaya kedap-kedip dari telepon di samping lampu meja.

'Sepertinya aku dapat pesan.' Dan tangan tan itu menyentuh tombol, membuka pesan.

"BIIP"

"Naruto, ku mau pergi. Dua hari setelah keberangkatanmu ke Moskow seseorang datang ke tempatku. Dia mengaku sebagai kakakku. Awalnya sih aku sangsi tapi dia memberikan semua bukti yang bahkan aku sendiri tak bisa mengelak. Dia mengajakku tinggal bersamanya di Amerika. Senang juga akhirnya ada Uchiha selain aku. Awalnya sih aku menolak tegas ajakannya, tapi ku tak punya alasan untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi disini. Setelah apa yang terjadi, ku harap keputusanku tepat. Penerbangan ku berangkat jam lima sore. Ehm… Naruto. Suki."

**GOTTA SHOW GOTTA SAY I'VE GOTTA FEELING THAT WANT GO AWAY**

**I'VE GOTTA KNOW IF THEY GOT AWAY MY OPPURTUNITY**

"Oh shit, shit, shit ini sudah jam 3.45." Dengan cepat Naruto keluar dari ruang baca menuju halaman samping mencari Kimimarou. Pergi menuju apartemen Sasuke Uchiha.

'SHIT, DASAR SASUKE BRENGSEK. Kenapa dia tak menghubungiku sejak awal, sebenarnya apa yang ada di otaknya. Tak kupedulikan teriakan Kimimarou saat keluar tanpa menunggu dia selesai memarkirkan mobil, tak kupedulikan ku jatuh setelah itu, aku harus terus berlari. Dan lagi tak ku pedulikan tatapan sebal semua orang terhadap ku karena kasar memasuki lift. Kugedor pintu apartemen itu setelah sampai, tak kupedulikan lagi tatapan sebal penghuni apartemen yang lain karena terganggu teriakanku.'

"SASUKE BUKA PINTUNYA. SASUKE AKU BILANG BUKA. SASUKE." Seseorang laki-laki mendekati Naruto sambil tersenyum, memberikan kabar kalau baru saja Sasuke berangkat ke bandara. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih Naruto pergi ke bawah mencari Kimimarou.

"KIMIMAROU. BANDARA. CEPAT."

**FLASBACK**

"Jangan sedih dong." Remaja raven berkulit putih itu sedang mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya di kamar si pirang.

"Sekarang aku sendiri Sasuke, mereka semua mati."

"Aku juga sama sepertimu kehilangan semua yang kita sayangi. Mulai sekarang kita harus kuat Naru. Meski ku tak dapat menggantikan posisi keluargamu menemanimu setiap waktu, tapi ku bisa menjadi kakak yang baik."

"Jangan bercanda Sasuke kita hanya berbeda beberapa bulan, mana bisa kau jadi kakakku."

"Tentu bisa tolol."

"Arghh, dasar Sasu nyebelin."

"Kau semakin jelek jika terus memasang muka memuakkan itu."

"Jangan ganggu aku, apa kau tidak sadar kalau moodku sedang jelek. Baru sehari aku kerja tapi apa yang kudapat tatapan sinis semua orang, karena aku jauh lebih muda jika dibanding mereka semua. Apa lagi Shimura peyot itu, aku ingin membunuhnya. Hah Sasuke tolong aku, aku, aku (kruuuuugh) lapar."

"Sudah kuduga, Kabuto punya firasat kalau kau akan pulang sambil terus mengoceh tak jelas. Ini kubawakan kue muffin, jelly coklat isi orange, sama spaghetti seafood."

"Kau memang bisa selalu diandalkan Sasuke."

Seorang lelaki muda sedang terkapar diatas ranjang empuknya. Sakit, itu jawaban yang pas, kalau tidak mana mau dia disuruh diam berhari-hari dirumah.

"Kau tidak makan, bagaimana kau bisa cepat sembuh."

"Kau tau kan ku benci sayur, Sasuke."

"Ku buatkan bubur."

"Kumohon jangan makanan aneh itu kau mau membuat keadaanku tambah parah ya? Malam ini tidur disisni yah, temani aku."

"Hn."

"Iya, iya baik ku mau makan. Tapi sup jangan yang lain dan kau harus suapi aku, baru aku mau makan."

"Kutemani sampai sembuh."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Kimimarou, masih lama sampai bandara."

"Sebentar lagi tuan Naruto."

**I NEED TO THINK, I NEED TO FEED****, I NEED TO SEE IF I STILL BLEED**

**I NEED A PLACE, I NEED A TIME CAUSE I NEED TO STEP OUTSIDE THAT LINE**

**NARUTO POV**

Kenapa kau pergi Sasuke kau berjanji padaku kita akan bersama. Kenapa kau tinggalkan ku disaat ku belum bisa berdiri sendiri, ku masih butuh penopang. Kenapa Sasuke, kenapa. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku akan jatuh tanpamu. Kau membuatku bertahan sampai sekarang. Tanpa kau ku pasti sudah lapuk termakan duka. Kau yang membuatku seperti sekarang. Menghadapi kerasnya hidup, walau dunia kita berbeda tapi kau berhasil membuatku kuat.

"Maaf tuan, sepertinya terjadi kecelakaan yang sangat serius, kita tidak bisa bergerak lebih jauh lagi."

"Kalau begitu aku berjalan dari sini."

"Tapi tuan anda kan,"

Tidak aku harus bertemu denganmu Sasuke, kau tak boleh pergi. Walau jarak bandara jauh dan aku tak terbiasa berlari aku tak peduli jika dengan ini aku bisa menemuimu dan melarangmu pergi akan ku lakukan, ribuan kali kalau perlu.

**GONNA GIVE GONNA TAKE, I'M GONNA SCREAM 'TILL I AM AWAKE**

**I'M GONNA PUSH,I'M GONNA PULL OPEN UP THE DOOR**

"**BRUUKH, PRAANG"**

"Maaf tuan kami tidak melihat anda berlari tadi. Maafkan kami anda sampai terjatuh, tuan mari saya bantu berdiri. Leher anda sepertinya terluka. Apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

"Saya baik-baik saja,terima kasih. Maaf saya harus pergi." Tak ku hiraukan petugas kebersihan itu memanggilku, atau berteriak memanggilku. Ku tak ada waktu buat ini. Dan ku kembali berlari.

**JUST ONE CHANCE IS ALL I EVER WANTED**

**JUST ONE TIME I'D LIKE TO WIN THE GAME**

**FROM NOW ON I'LL TAKE THE CHANCE IF I CAN HAVE IT**

**JUST ONE, JUST ONE**

Tidak kumohon jangan dulu. Aku memang tidak suka jika penerbanganku lebih lambat dari jadwal, tapi ku mohon untuk kali ini beri aku lima menit saja. Aku mohon, aku mohon. Aku berlari menuju pusat informasi.

"Nona maaf pesawat dengan tujuan Amerika." Untuk sesaat, terima kasih buat siapapun yang mendidikku dengan keras, hingga aku tak pingsan di saat itu juga mengetahui pesawat yang kutanyakan berangkat sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tubuhku lemas, dan kepalaku terasa pening, sangat pening. Baru tersadar kalau aku terluka lumayan parah.

Hilang sudah harapanku, sekarang kau sudah pergi, bahkan alamatmu saja aku tak tahu. Amerika itu negara besar, kau bisa dimana saja. Walau kukerahkan semua karyawanku, tapi tetap saja.

Terlambat, ku selalu terlambat. Ku memang paling pantas disebut manusia paling bodoh sedunia. Jika tak sadar siapa diriku mungkin kusudah teriak memanggilmu Sasuke, oh kakiku lemas. Penopangku sudah hilang berapa lama ku mampu berdiri.

**AND IF I KNEW WHEN THE DOOR WAS OPEN I'D GO**

**I WOULD GO ON THROUGH**

**AND I CAN SAY, WHEN I'DO I'LL NEVER BE THE SAME**

**NEVER BE THE SAME**

Kuberjalan keluar bandara, Kimimarou yang ternyata sudah berada di bandara. Sadar akan keadaanku dia menghampiriku dan membantuku berjalan. Dan kamipun pergi meninggalkan bandara.

"Kita pulang tuan Naruto, anda harus istirahat akan saya panggilkan dokter Tsunade, sepertinya anda terluka cukup parah."

"Terima kasih." Dan aku pun mulai membersihkan diriku saat ku lihat handphone yang keliatannya sejak tadi tak berhenti bergetar. Setelah kulihat itu nomer milik Hinata langsung saja.

"Iya Hinata."

"Ini sudah hampir waktu pestanya dimulai Naruto, dimana kau?"

"Bisa kau menggantikan ku?"

"Nona Haruno akan sangat kecewa akan hal itu, dia berharap kedatanganmu Naruto."

"Aku lelah dan aku tidak enak badan, jadi tolong."

"Tapi kau sudah lama tidak pergi ke pesta, ayolah Naruto hanya sebentar saja. Nona Haruno akan sangat senang melihatmu hadir di pestanya."

"Undangan dan hadiah ada padamu. Jika kau tak menganggapku sebagai teman. Maka anggap aku sebagai atasanmu."

"Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja." Dan kuhentikan percakapan dengan Hinata. Kulepas baterai dari hp agar tak ada yang menggangguku.

Setelah Sasuke pergi baru aku sadar sudah berapa kali ku menyakitinya. Ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang terlewat dan itupun pakai kurir tak pernah kuucapkan langsung. Hadiah yang kau berikan akan langsung kubuang jika aku tak suka. Kau selalu memberikanku dukungan bahkan saat aku terperosok dalam, kau selalu ada untuk menolongku, tapi begitu aku tau kau menjadi guru musik di sekolah swasta, aku mengolokmu habis-habisan kukatakan bahwa kau menyia-nyiakan bakat emasmu. Dan disaat yang lain, susah payah kau berusaha mencarikan pasangan untukku, tapi bukannya terima kasih ku malah meneriakimu brengsek, karena menawariku wanita-wanita pelacur, padahal ku tau dengan pasti bahwa kau takkan menawariku wanita obralan.

Dengan semua itu Sasuke, dengan semua sakit hati yang kuberikan padamu. Aku masih ingin egois.

**JUST ONE**

**I'LL TAKE THE CHANCE IF I CAN HAVE IT**

**JUST ONE**

Ku ingin kau berada disini, dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke baru aku sadar. I love you. Semua sudah jelas sekarang, perasaan menyenangkan saat ku berada didekatmu, dan rasanya hangat. Tolong beri aku kesempatan.

**I'LL TAKE THE CHANCE IF I CAN HAVE IT**

Tapi tetep saja walau rasanya ingin mati, ku harus hidup, nyawaku terpaut pada para karyawan ku, jika ku mati apa jadinya mereka. Para orang tua peyot itu hanya berlomba mencari keuntungan untuk mereka sendiri. Tapi butuh waktu, meski ku tak tahu sampai kapan, tapi ku butuh waktu. Penyanggaku sudah pergi ku goyah.

Ku harus bangkit seperti dulu. Ku hanya butuh penyangga baru. Ku harus kuat walau apapun yang terjadi kuharus fokus. Tak peduli tinggal berapa bagian dari kewarasanku yang masih tersisa. Jika melihat ku lemah, mereka tak akan segan-segan merajamku sampai ku menyerah. Sepertinya satu dosis tak cukup mampu membuatku tenang, akan ku minta nenek Tsunade menambahkan dosisnya nanti. Dengan begitu penyangga ku tak akan terlepas walau hanya penyangga bayangan.

"Kita sudah sampai tuan Naruto."

"Terima kasih, ku akan pergi ke ruang baca."

"Baik akan saya antar dokter Tsunade ke ruang baca nanti." Dan akupun meninggalkan Kimimarou yang masih sibuk membereskan kekacauan di belakang kursi supir. Belum sampai aku di pintu samping, Kabuto sudah ada disana memberikan salam seperti biasa.

"Selamat datang tuan, anda mendapat tamu, sekarang tamu anda ada di ruang baca."

"Terima kasih."

Ku diam, berikan ku waktu lebih lama, dua pil penenang ternyata belum cukup. Dadaku terasa terhimpit sesak walau ku yakin 100% ku tidak kekurangan oksigen, bodoh kenapa pikiranku tak bisa sejalan dengan tubuhku, tenang Naruto, tenang. Dua pil lagi, aku yakin nenek mengerikan itu akan menghajar ku kalau tahu aku terlalu banyak mengkomsumsi obat penenang. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku tak bisa bertemu dengan tamuku dengan keadan seperti ini, aku tak boleh terlihat lemah. Luka sudah kubersihkan dan kututup dengan perban yang cukup tebal, tapi sepertinya aku butuh jahitan nanti, darahnya masih kurasakan mengalir. Kemeja hitam menggantikan kemeja kuning gading favoritku, kemeja itu pemberian Sasuke waktu pertama kali ku kerja, ku harap nodanya bisa hilang. Sepuluh menit ku berada di koridor menuju ruang baca. Baiklah ku siap sekarang, ku harap tamuku bukan seorang pembaca karakter yang hebat. Topeng kupun sudah terpasang sempurna. Satu tarikan nafas, buang.

"**KNOK. KNOK. KNOK."**

"Iya." Suara itu, dan dengan cepat kubuka pintu ruang baca yang tertutup penuh.

"Sasuke."

**JUST ONE**

**I'LL TAKE THE CHANCE IF I CAN HAVE IT**

**I'LL TAKE THE CHANCE IF I CAN HAVE IT**

"Naruto. Kudatang kesini untuk berpamitan. Ku tidak mau nanti kau anggap aku pengecut yang tak berani apa-apa. Mau taruh dimana nama baik Uchiha nanti. Sedang seorang bodoh sepertimu saja selalu pamitan kepadaku jika akan pergi keluar kota. Jadinya ku tukar penerbanganku dengan nanti pagi jam lima."

"Jangan pergi." Topeng yang sudah susah payah kupasang sepertinya sudah retak dan segera hancur berkeping-keping.

"Naruto, ada orang yang lebih membutuhkan ku dari pada kau."

"Jangan pergi." Dan aku sudah tak sanggup.

"Kenapa, beri aku alasan."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan mencoba meniadakan jarak antara aku dan Sasuke, dan satu langkah lagi membuat tubuh kami hampir berhimpitan. Membuat ku dapat menghirup wangi cologne yang selalu menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Sesak di dadaku perlahan-lahan hilang, seseorang sudah mengurai tali yang menjerat dadaku sejak tadi. Ku belai pipinya, halus. Tangan ku merayap menjalar ke belakang telinganya, menahannya agar dia tak lari dariku. Tangan yang lain kulingkarkan ke pinggangnya, membuatnya semakin dekat denganku. Dan bibir kami bertemu. Sungguh aku tak akan melepasmu. Tak akan.

**JUST ONE**

**JUST ONE**

**THE END**

Qynt: Akhirnya selesai juga.

Hyu: Apa-apaan fic ini.

Qynt: Ye, serah Qynt dong, dah pergi aja sono lo. Lagian kok bisa bebas dari tali jemuran cepet banget, perasaan di rumah gak da orang( babling sendiri ditinggal pergi Hyu)

Qynt: Ah, Hyu nyebelin, okay balasan yang dah riview.

Ini dah di selesein nih fictnya, buat para reader yang nunggu maap dalem banget yach.

Ini juga dah Qynt edit N dibenerin, abisnya yang kemarin dulu murni iseng cuman pengen publish, mudah-madahan gak da misstype.

Qynt gak nganggep itu flame kok, malah Qynt seneng ada yang merhatiin.

Oh iya, Qynt punya project nih.

Qynt ma Hyu bikin fict, tapi fictnya beda sama fict yang Qynt buat. Yah lebih tepatnya ni fict Hyu banget deh.

Buat lebih jelasnya. Tolong baca bio WHERE MY NOODLE yah. Dah dijelasin kok disana.

Soalnya klo gak gitu Qynt takut ada reader nyasar, nggak cocok ma yang kami buat. Ni penting lho.

Terima kasih dah baca,

Buat para reader laen ditunggu yah. Mau review biasa atau flame sekalipun. Qynt terima kok.


End file.
